


You're mine.

by thecocoisbea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Danny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecocoisbea/pseuds/thecocoisbea
Summary: To wszystko zaczęło się za szybko.





	

Przeszywający ból wyrwał mnie ze snu, sprawiając, że naprawdę trudno było nie krzyczeć.  
Zagryzłem zęby z całej siły. Moje dłonie natychmiast odnalazły drogę do brzucha, głaszcząc go w ostatniej, naiwnej próbie sprawienia, by dziecko dało mi jeszcze pospać. Dopiero po chwili mój zamroczony umysł zarejestrował wilgoć prześcieradeł. _„O mój Boże! Za wcześnie! To za wcześnie...”_ To była moja jedyna chwila paniki. Na więcej nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. _„Wszystko będzie dobrze”_ Zapewniałem siebie, odganiając strach i sięgając na oślep w stronę leżącego obok  
mnie mężczyznę.  
\- Steve – Szturchnąłem go, ale jedyne co udało mi się osiągnąć, to jego ciche mruczenie. – Steve, musisz się obudzić. Proszę... – Jęknąłem, czując ruchy dziecka.  
\- Jeszcze pięć minut – Usłyszałem jego zaspany głos. Zegar na stoliku nocnym po jego stronie wskazywał trzecią. Wrócił grubo po północy. Ale jakkolwiek było mi go szkoda, to nie mogłem pozwolić mu spać dalej. Westchnąłem, by po chwili z trudem zdusić szloch wywołany kolejnym skurczem.  
\- McGarrett – Warknąłem, połykając łzy i z trudem siadając. – Twoje dziecko się rodzi, idioto!  
Gdybym wiedział, że te słowa podziałają na niego lepiej niż kubeł lodowatej wody, już dawno  
bym je zaczął stosować. Steve wyskoczył z łóżka i stał, patrząc na mnie z najprawdziwszym  
przerażeniem w oczach.  
\- Jak to się rodzi? – Wydukał, przeskakując wzrokiem między brzuchem, a moimi załzawionymi oczami. – Nie może się jeszcze rodzić. Za wcześnie – Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że się rozchoruje. Jego twarz zrobiła się trupio blada. – Nie możesz przestać?  
\- Niee... Ałaaa!!! – Kolejny skurcz przerwał moją wypowiedź „Tylko spokojnie...”  
\- Boże! Ty naprawdę rodzisz! – Zawołał. Miałem ochotę wywrócić oczami, ale w tym momencie przeszywający ból wystarczająco mnie zajmował. – Co mam robić? Nic nie pamiętam? Co mam robić? – Rozglądał się dookoła, jakby w czterech ścianach sypialni szukał podpowiedzi.  
_„Spanikowany Alfa, Typowe...”_ Jęknąłem, by po chwili odetchnąć z ulgą.  
\- Steven, spójrz na mnie. – Powiedziałem, sięgając po wczorajsze spodnie. – Musimy jechać do szpitala.  
\- Tak! Właśnie! Szpital! – Zawołał i rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Sekundę później wpadł z  
powrotem. – Torba! – Chwycił czerwoną torbę, przyszykowaną właśnie na taką okazję. I znów  
wybiegł.  
\- McGarrett, ty idioto! – Jęknąłem, próbując go zatrzymać.  
\- Co? – Usłyszałem jak coś z hukiem spada po schodach. Po chwili w sypialni pojawił się  
pewien spanikowany facet.  
\- Załóż chociaż spodnieee... Jezuuu... – Zwinąłem się pod naporem kolejnego bólu. „ _O mój Boże. O mój Boże...”_ powtarzałem w głowie, próbując przeczekać skurcz. Na szczęście do mojego Alfy chyba dotarło, że raczej nie powinien jechać do szpitala w samych bokserkach. Wciągnął na siebie dresowe spodnie i wsunął stopy w buty. Przy okazji pobił chyba jakiś rekord świata w ubieraniu się, bo nim zdążyłem ponownie się odezwać jego już nie było. – Jak to się skończy, to chyba cię zabiję – Warknąłem pod nosem, przeklinając w myślach tego, kto umieścił sypialnie na drugim pietrze. – Pieprzony Seal. – Komentowałem przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc się z łóżka. Nie zdążyłem nawet dojść do drzwi, gdy wpadł przez nie Steve z bardzo dziwna miną. – Już myślałem, że pojechałeś beze mnie – Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć, ale musiało to wyglądać przerażająco, bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić bladość mężczyzny przede mną. Objął mnie ramieniem, a kolejny skurcz, który mnie dopadł na schodach był bardzo bolesny. Dla nas obojga.

 

_^^^_

\- Po prostu trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, do cholery! To wszystko twoja wina! – Wykrzyczał  
Danny, kolejny raz zwijając się z bólu. Znałem te słowa już na pamięć. Powtarzał je od ponad  
dwóch godzin, czasami tylko zmieniając szyk zdania. Dokładnie od chwili, gdy przyjechaliśmy do szpitala, łamiąc po drodze chyba wszystkie możliwe przepisy drogowe. Dzięki miłej i dobrze  
przewidującej pielęgniarce, która ostrzegła mnie uczciwie, jakie atrakcje nas czekają, starałem się  
puszczać wszystko mimo uszu, nieprzerwanie masując plecy omegi. Podobno miało to go  
uspokajać, ale jako spokojnego raczej bym go nie określił. Jednak w trosce o swoje zdrowie,  
trzymałem te przemyślenia dla siebie. Już i tak Danno nie pozostawił na mnie suchej nitki,  
przeklinając mnie dokładnie czterdzieści dwa razy i to tylko przez ostatnie pół godziny.  
\- Skarbie... – Odruchowo odgarnąłem jego włosy, które przykleiły się do spoconego czoła.  
\- Co ja ci powiedziałem? Nie dotykaj mnie! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, ty draniu! Przysięgam na wszystko, dotknij mnie jeszcze kiedykolwiek, a zabije cię! Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotkniesz, ty dupku! – Zawył. To chyba powinienem doliczyć jeszcze dwa „epitety” do poprzedniego wyniku.  
Patrząc na cierpienia omegi wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. Jednak aż na takie jego wystąpienie również nie byłem przygotowany. Wszystkie pielęgniarki dookoła próbowały opowiedzieć mi, co mnie czeka i jakoś przygotować na ten dzień. Na czele z matką Danny'ego, która nieźle mnie  
nastraszyła. Jednak żadne z tamtych opowieści nie były nawet zbliżone, do tego, co działo się tu i teraz. – Nienawidzę cię!!! – Załkał, gdy przyszedł kolejny skurcz.  
\- Kochanie, bądź rozsądny. – Odezwał się pielęgniarz, który nie odstępował nas na krok,  
obdarowując nas swoim doświadczeniem i zawodowym spokojem. Gdyby nie on pewnie  
panikowałbym zwinięty na łóżku obok. – Przecież tak naprawdę bardzo go kochasz, a on ciebie. Czy nie znosi od kilku godzin wszystkiego z anielską cierpliwością? Mało który mężczyzna jest gotowy na takie poświecenie. Większość siedziałaby teraz na zewnątrz, czekając razem z waszą  
rodziną i przyjaciółmi.  
Słowa chłopaka musiały trafić do Danny'ego, bo przez chwilę żadne kolejne przekleństwo nie  
opuściło jego ust. Sięgnął po moją dłoń, ściskając ją mocno.  
\- Jeśli znów zrobisz mi coś takiego – Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, a ja od razu zacząłem kręcić  
przecząco głową. Jego palce zaciskały się coraz bardziej. Zbliżał się kolejny skurcz. – Zabiję cię – Zawył, zaciskając powieki i walcząc z bólem. Pozwoliłem sobie łamać palce, obserwując  
pielęgniarza, który wyprostował się i z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzał na nas.


End file.
